I Will Find You
by Gintomi
Summary: Sequel to Longing - Inuyasha and the gang are back after Naraku's defeat! But what does the silver witch Gin have in store for them?
1. Chapter 1 Settled

Laughter could be heard from Kagome's village in the East. Shippo was performing some of his demon tricks in the field for the children before dark. Kagome and Mine boiled herbs in their hut while Sango helped her son, Taro, climb around Goshinboku as Dai, her daughter, picked flowers. Inuyasha and Miroku sat around a fire drinking tea and resting after a long day of exterminating demons from neighboring towns. In the Northern lands Kouga, Ayame, and their daughter, Haruko, treated the clansmen that were attacked by the birds of paradise earlier in the afternoon. To the South, Yasuo and Kanaye continued training as demon slayers in order to perfect their fighting, and learn as much as they could about the many different demons inhabiting the area. As the sun set behind the mountains of the Western lands, the wind gently kissed the leaves of the forest where Sesshoumaru's castle reigned. Rin and Kohaku lived on the northern edge of the forest in a tiny village; they worked as the towns' healer and protector. Between Rin and Kohaku's village and Sesshoumaru's palace, a cottage stood in the middle of a clearing hidden from the outside world.

"_Where are you? The pond is not that far you should have been back by now."_ Sesshoumaru turned toward the West and watched the day turn into dusk. He heard her coming moments before she appeared through the trees.

"This should last us until we leave for Kohaku and Rin's." Placing the water jugs to the side of the hut, Sutefanii walked over to her husband and laced her arm around his elbow and held onto it.

"We leave the day after tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru."

"Then I'll have time to go back to the palace before we head out."

"Why are you going back?"

"I have a gift for Rin and the child."

"But the baby is not due for another six months."

Looking at his wife sternly "It will be an early gift."

Sutefanii smiled and looked back to the mountains as they swallowed what was left of the sun. Naraku had been dead for nearly ten years. After Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared with The Bone Eaters Well, everyone thought the worst since it took them three days to return. Once the Well materialized and Inuyasha jumped out with Kagome in his arms, the threat was finally over and the friends could live peacefully with their families.

"I love you, very much" Sesshoumaru moved his arm around Sutefanii's waist pulling her close him.

"I wont let the others know, don't worry" she teased and gazed at him with the sapphire blue eyes that always took his breath away.

Letting his desires take over, Sesshoumaru kissed Sutefanii, lightly at first, but then more aggressively as her passion for him fueled his hunger. Within the safety of the clearing, the two made love under the stars.

"Cursed half-demon and his miko. Killing life's most precious gem and it's worthy master. The jewel rejected the horrid priestess from the past, that is why she is dead" the silver witch let out a sigh "No matter, Gin will fix this mess. Now that she has found all of the components to her spell, she will bring the gem and it's mater back from the world beyond!" Gin cackled evilly as she threw the purified dirt from the bottom of The Bone Eaters Well into the mixture steaming from her cauldron. Releasing a pink light with purple hues into the air, the bubbling concoction overflowed shattering the pot. Lying on the ground where the flames of the fire danced, lay a familiar creature with the mark of a spider burned into his back.


	2. Chapter 2 Sutefanii's Will

"I'll be back by nightfall, be ready to go by dawn tomorrow."

"I love you to dear" Sutefanii replied.

Sesshoumaru looked at her coolly before turning and walking through trees leading to the western edge of the forest.

Giggling to herself, Sutefanii watched her husband disappear behind the forest and lingered for a few moments "_I will tell him tonight when he gets back_" placing a hand over her womb she smiled brightly and began to walk back to the cottage.

"What the …" Sutefanii noticed one of the water jugs lying on its side "How did that turn over?" Sighing, she picked up the pottery and headed back for the pond. Sutefanii knew she needed both jugs filled since the water would be used for washing, cooking, and drinking. Wading into the pond to where her ankles were covered, she bent down and started filling the jug, "Your home is beautiful, how long have you been there now?"

Fear gripped her heart as his ice cold words pierced her ears "No! You're dead … you – we killed you ten years ago!" Sutefanii had stood up, leaving the water jug in the pond. Naraku was standing in the center of the water glaring at her with the same evil eyes that sent a shiver down her spine every time.

"_How come I can't sense him … he has no demonic aura … is this a trick?"_

"The witch told me my powers would not return until I took my first life. Since I was restored by the essence of the Sacred Jewel, I need to empower that essence with the energy from a soul leaving it's body. Care to volunteer Sutefanii?" Chuckling, Naraku leaped high into the air as Sutefanii sprinted for her cottage.

"_This can't be possible! We destroyed him ten years ago … what does he mean essence of the Sacred Jewel? Kagome wished the damn thing didn't exists … so how can it –"_ Sutefanii winced as the tentacle hit her in the right side sending her flying through the air, landing in the clearing where her home stood.

"Damnit, I meant to throw you into that tree … I guess I am a little rusty."

Sutefanii jumped to her feet and pulled her Sais from the back of her belt _"Protect the baby, you have to stay alive and protect your child."_ Without hesitating, Sutefanii crossed her weapons in front of her face and quickly released them screaming "Tiger Fangs!" Two orange horizontal energy tornadoes escaped from her Sais' charging toward her enemy.

Dodging, Naraku quickly leaped behind Sutefanii and kicked her in the back "That's a new move! You could have done some real damage if you weren't so slow."

Throwing her hands out in front, Sutefanii regained her balance and launched her body into a flip to avoid slamming into the ground. Turning to face Naraku she saw three tentacles coming at her. One toward her abdomen and two towards each of her shoulders, "_The baby!"_ Without a second thought she crossed her sais in front of her womb blocking the third tentacle, the other two pierced her shoulders throwing her into the center of a large tree.

"_Interesting, why block only one attack?"_ Keeping her pinned to the tree, Naraku mused over why she would have been so careless.

"_I can't move my arms … what am I going to do?"_

Letting a small smile escape the corner of his mouth, Naraku released another tentacle into Sutefanii's body, breaking her right knee. Once the woman was done screaming, he asked heartedly "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

Catching her breathe, Sutefanii smiled "I'm sorry, the Lord of the manor has stepped out, do try us again in a few days." Naraku sent a tentacle into her left knee, creating another yelp of pain from her mouth. Staring straight into his eyes "I'm very sorry sir, you'll simply have to try us again tomorrow."

Frustration boiled inside of Naraku _"I'm done playing with her, lets she how she reacts when I –"_ as the fifth tentacle tore through her flesh, he felt the essence of the destroyed jewel awaken and release itself into the atmosphere. Every pore on his body felt energized as his muscles regained their strength and flexibility.

"_NO! How can this be?"_ Sesshoumaru turned back in the direction of the cottage and raced back to the clearing _"Naraku …"_


	3. Chapter 3 Gatherings

"Will Kiyoshi be at Rin's birthday party tomorrow?"

Giggling "I'm sure he will sweetheart, why do you ask?"

Blushing slight, Mine answered her mother "No reason! We usually talk at all the gatherings so I was hoping I'd see him there tomorrow –"

"SO THAT HE CAN DO MORE THEN JUST TALK TO YOU THIS TIME?!?"

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

Inuyasha braced himself for the fall that never happened "Kagome, we got rid of those beads over fifteen years ago! What gives?!?"

"You still braced yourself for the impact, some habits die very hard. But don't embarrass your daughter like that, so what if she likes Kiyoshi!"

"Do you know how old he is compared to her?"

"Do you know how old you are compared to me?"

"That's different! I was stuck to a tree for fifty years before you traveled back –"

"It doesn't matter Inuyasha! If she likes him and if he treats her well that's all we should be concerned with. Besides, when did you become so intuitive to people falling in love? Do you know I long I waited for you to realize …"

Mine watched her parents bicker over her infatuation with Kiyoshi in front of Sango, Miroku, Dai, Taro, and Shippo; her eyes getting larger as her face turned a darker shade of red.

"Some things will never EVER change" Shippo stated as he shook his head "Sorry Mine, so much for private affairs being private."

"Yeah, you can never expect Inuyasha or Kagome to keep things a secret or handle personal situations calmly and quietly –"

"Excuse me Miroku?!? You're one to talk!"

"Kagome! I simply meant …"

Sango and her daughter laughed as Kagome turned her frustration toward Miroku "See Dai, this is why you're always better off not getting involved between Aunt Kagome's and Uncle Inuyasha's little love spats."

"EXCUSE ME!!!"

Everyone became silent and turned their attention to Mine "We are about twenty minutes away from Rin's village and I would like to go there peacefully and not extremely embarrassed, all right? Mom, Dad, we can talk about this later, in private I hope!"

Taro's laughter broke the awkward silence, which sent everyone else into laughter.

"Okay sweetheart, your father and I will speak with you in private when we get to the village, we're sorry if we embarrassed you."

Birds, demons, and other visible flying creatures stormed out of the trees and headed as far away as they could from the demonic aura that seemed to erupt out of nothingness. Taro's laughter quickly turned to tears as Dai grabbed onto her mothers' leg "Mommy, what's happening?"

"Inuyasha … it can't be him … can it?" Kagome turned to her husband in a mixture of fear and shock "Are you sensing what I am?"

"Yeah … I don't know how it's possible, but that's definitely Naraku's aura" unsheathing Tetsusaiga he waited to see if Naraku was on the move "He seems to be staying in one spot, let's go check it out."

"Sister!"

"Kohaku! Rin! Do you sense what we do?"

Landing on the ground, Kirara walked over to her former master and nuzzled her neck softly "I've missed you too old friend," Sango patted her head before turning her attention back onto her brother and his wife.

"Yes, it's Naraku isn't it?"

"And the Sacred Jewel."

"Are you sure Kagome?" Miroku asked in astonishment.

"Yes, Miroku. It's strange, I can feel the whole jewel, but there's something very different … like I'm sensing it's spiritually energy and not the actually jewel itself."

"It's coming from Lord Sesshoumaru's and Sutefanii's cottage in the middle of the woods! We have to hurry they could be in trouble!"

"Rin you shouldn't go, you're pregnant and could get hurt."

"If it is Naraku you'll need all the help you can get" Rin snapped at Sango.

Sighing "Okay, then let's move out before we're too late. Dai, when we get close you keep your brother safe behind the trees and do not come out until it is clear no matter what, do you understand me?"

"Yes mamma."

"Let's go! Hurry!" Inuyasha said as he sprinted off into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4 One Day

Sesshoumaru raced toward the cottage, the sent of fresh blood plaguing his nose as he drew closer _"Please be alright Sutefanii, you're wounds are fresh but I know you're strong … hold on!"_

"Oh no …"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha had stopped abruptly and continued to sniff the air around him, "Blood … lots of it … she's injured badly, Miroku."

The monk looked at his friend and then at the rest of his companions, he could sense the terror and anxiety of everyone around him "Sutefanii … is she dead?"

"We don't have much time, I'm running ahead, catch up quickly!"

"Can you get there fast with me on your back?"

"Yeah, lets go Kagome, I'll need your powers if it truly is Naraku."

With no hesitation Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha's back and he began to maneuver at full speed.

"Kirara! Take Taro and Dai to Kohaku's village and then go straight to the battle site!"

"But mommy! You told me –"

"I've changed my mind Dai, this is too dangerous for you and your brother. I can't risk losing you two. Now climb onto Kirara and hold on tight. If Kiyoshi is at the village tell him what happened and have Kirara bring him to us, do you understand?"

Dai nodded in agreement and helped her two-year old brother onto the back of her mother and uncle's trusted pet. When Kirara was air born Rin, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, and Mine charged deeper into the forest.

"This is most wonderful! Gin is pleased that the horrible half demon and all his friends are running so quickly to their deaths! As soon as master steals the essences of the most sacred gem from the unworthy ones, he will be powerful enough to rule in the natural and supernatural. Chaos and tyranny will engulf the land and Gin will finally rule what she was promised centuries ago!" The silver witch laughed as she gazed into her crystal and watched the events unfold.

"_She's crying … no screams of pain, just silent tears …"_ Naraku stood in the middle of the clearing with five tentacles pierced through Sutefanii's body; one in each shoulder, one in each knee, and one through her belly. He was shocked to find himself feeling reenergized and powerful again, _"I thought the witch said I had to take a life in order to regain my powers … unless"_ a familiar cruel smile crept across Naraku's face as he looked at Sutefanii bleeding from the tree.

Raising her head she looked at Naraku and no longer feared him, the only emotion coursing through her body was hope. Sutefanii prayed that Sesshoumaru would return in time for her to tell him about their lost child. "How can you be here?"

"The silver witch, Gin, she resurrected me from the world beyond. True resurrection spells take years to create, and she has managed to not only resurrect me, but spirit of the Sacred Jewel as well. There are only a few creatures who carry the essence of the jewel inside them, once I take it I'll be powerful enough to live in both worlds … I'll finally be immortal."

"Not if I kill you first."

Turning his head, Naraku smiled and closed his eyes "Lord Sesshoumaru, I was wondering when the smell of your wife and child's blood would bring you back."

"_Child?"_

"Sesshoumaru! Sutefanii?!?"

"Inuyasha, what a surprise."

"Naraku, how are you alive?"

"Why don't you ask Sutefanii, I'm feeling a little out numbered and I'm sure you all want to bid your final farewells to the expecting mother" Naraku recoiled his tentacles took off north.

"Oh no you don't! Lets go you guys!"

"Inuyasha …"

"What Kagome?!?"

Kagome only had to continue staring before Inuyasha came to his senses. They watched as his older half brother walked to where his wife lay broken and bleeding. Sutefanii had broken her right wrist when she hit the ground, that sound along with the faint smell of new blood stunned Sesshoumaru. Turning his wife so that she was laying on her back, he brushed the hair out of her eyes and cradled her mangled body in his arms.

"The silver witch Gin … she brought him back … he'll use the essence of the Sacred Jewel to become immortal …" Sutefanii's voice was weak and low.

"All right, we'll stop him before that happens."

"Sesshoumaru –" Sutefanii tried to hold back her tears "I wanted to tell you tonight about the baby" smiling "We were going to have a baby, I found out three days ago before we left the castle."

Sesshoumaru felt his chest begin to implode, he knew it was not physically possible yet the pressure forming was enough to make him grip his wife closer into him, as if she would crawl into his torso and heal his pain "One day … we'll have a child again one day."

Kagome began to cry and Inuyasha placed his arm over her shoulders. The others reached the clearing and stood in silent horror at the scene before them. Rin buried her head into Kohaku's chest to keep her sobbing under control.

"Sesshoumaru …" Sutefanii continued to smile "Not with me … you wont have any more children with me."

Keeping his stern disposition "Don't speak like that, you're going to be fine" - _"Tenseiga wont be able to heal you again, hold on ..."_ - "You're wounds are not that sever … I'm sure Kagome and Rin can heal you and we'll go after Naraku together."

Placing her only good hand on her husbands check "Please do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Tell me you love me, and kiss me good bye."

Sesshoumaru's mind went numb, he could feel every part of his body wanting to scream in protest, to grab Sutefanii and rush her inside and have Kagome begin the healing process. However, his senses fought his emotions and told him that his wife was right, she was not getting up off the ground, and she did not have much time left.

Looking deeply into Sutefanii's fading eyes he kissed her, "I love you."

Crying, but still smiling "I love you too, Sesshoumaru," Sutefanii's body relaxed in her husbands' arms.

Mine sank to her knees and began to sob in heaps as Sesshoumaru picked up his wife's body and took it into the cottage where they would begin to clean and prepare her for burial.


End file.
